Where is Mommy?
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Daddy's gone. And now, Mommy's gone somewhere. What's going on? Where is she? Where's Mommy? Sequel to Where is Daddy?


Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(Me): Hi everyone! I'm back! Today is a sad day for America, because today is 9/11. I'm going to try to do one based on this tragic day. Since you don't me that well, I want you to all know that I am a very patriotic girl, so don't question me! Now, this is a sequel to _Where is Daddy?_ This is deditcated to the memory of those who died on this day, seven years ago. All I own is the little girl, so I hope you enjoy.

Title: Where is Mommy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

Ever since my mommy bought be a drawing pad, I've been drawing anything and everything I could. I showed mommy all my pictures, all of them. I was usually home drawing, but today, I wasn't.

"See Daddy? I'm drawing a cake!" I said to no one.

I was alone in a hidden field that I had found. Everytime I come here, I come to piece with myself. I talk to my daddy, because I always feel him here, watching over me.

I was drawing a cake for a very good reason, tomorrow was a special day. Tomorrow, I would be turning 5! I couldn't wait. Once done drawing my cake, I got up, and left my field. Mommy should be back from the hospital by now. Before I went straight home, I walked to where my daddy laid. I quickly flipped through my pad and ripped out a page, and laied next to the big stone thingy. I placed a rock on it, so it wouldn't fly away.

"I drew you daddy, and I thought you'd like it," I said to the stone thingy. "I hope you do. If you don't, I can always draw a new one."

The blew past me, and I knew he liked it. I smiled, and ran off home. Mommy was home, I could feel her. Mommy says my special gift has grown. I am able to not only sense people, but can feel their arua, and sometimes tell how they're feeling.

Along the way home, me and my heart had a conversation. After my daddy was buried alive (he was asleep, I don't know why they buried him), my heart and I didn't speak for a while. I know my heart speaks, not just the regular "thump thump." I listen to my heart, and it helps me. When daddy was taken from me, my heart broke, so I took the time to refix it. Now, we're talking again.

I walk through the door, and see my mommy doing something. Her arua looked dark, like she didn't want to do something. What was it? I closed the door.

"Hi mommy!" I said, surprising her.

She turned and looked at me with a smile.

"I there hunny, how did your day go?" she asked.

I shrugged, and walked to her.

"It was okay. I went to my secret field, and talked to daddy a little," I said. Mommy cringed. "I went and saw him, and gave him my present, and told I would be 5 tomorrow! He wished me happy birthday."

My mommy's arua changed. She was sad. She smiled, but I saw through.

"He did now? Well that's sweet of him," she said.

I smiled, and showed her my pad.

"And look, I drew a cake!"

She took it, and beamed at me. I smiled back proudly. I took pride in my drawings, because I was actually really good at it.

"It's beautiful, is this the kind you want tomorrow?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded quickly. She smiled, but it fell slightly. It blinked, and looked at her confusing.

"What's wrong mommy?" I asked.

"Hunny, we need to speak..."

--

I laied in my bed. It was morning now, I was 5! But, I wasn't as happy as I should have been. Mommy was in the kitchen, I could feel her. She felt, guilty. I got up, put my hair up, and walked out. I was still in my pajamas. Mommy was finishing my cake, and the presents were on the table. My heart told me to smile, so I did. Mommy smiled back: "Happy Birthday."

Before she had to leave, we ate cake and opened the presents. I got a lot of toys, but no new drawing pad. I'll ask for that Christmas. Mommy kissed me goodbye, then left. She closed the door, and locked it. I double-locked it. I was alone in the house, all alone. Suddenly, I gasped. I felt him. He was here, he was with me. I walked to the couch and sat down. I smiled.

"Hi daddy," I said to thin air.

If anyone were to see, they probably would have thought I was weird. But he was here, I felt him. I could see his faint arua. He told me he was here, to protect me. I was happy. I told him, from then till I had to go to bed, everything that I didn't already tell him. He was a good listener. When it was finally time for me to go to bed, I washed up, and fell asleep. But, I had a nightmare. It was scary. I woke with a start, and knew I had a nightmare. But there was some kind of message attached to the nightmare.

_"Go to Naruto,"_ my heart said.

I followed my heart, and left my home. It was late, really late. I walked down to the Hokage's Tower, where Uncle Naruto was. He would know what to do.

--

When I arrived, I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Good, he was here. I walked in, and he was surprised to see me here.

"Karenna?" he asked.

"Hi Uncle Naruto," she said. "I had a nightmare."

Naruto nodded. Since mommy wasn't here, and daddy wasn't either, I came to him.

"Well, what was it?"

"I... don't know. But it was scary. It was sad too," I said. "I can't explain it more, but that was all I know. There was a message to it, I know there was."

Naruto sighed.

"But, you didn't see anything?" he asked.

"Well," I paused. "I think I saw something, but it scared me too much."

Naruto nodded. He looked at the clock.

"Well, it's still time to wish you a happy birthday," Naruto said.

I smiled. I looked at the clock and saw it was only ten. I walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"You don't want to go home?" he asked.

I shook my head, and laied myself on it.

"No, no one's there. Mommy left for the mission, and daddy left," I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I wish he would talk to me again."

"You miss him?" Naruto asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah. I feel we didn't get to talk much today," I said, closing my eyes.

I didn't see Naruto's face, but I could tell my his arua that he was confused. I must have confused him.

--

Something was going on. I could tell that much. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel someone coming. Naruto was still here, and he was busy. I opened my eyes, just as the door opened.

"Lord Hokage Naruto, sir! I have something to tell you!" the ninja shouted.

I saw Naruto glare at him.

"Karenna's still asleep!" he said.

Everyone knew me. I was Rock Lee's daughter after all.

"It's okay Uncle Naruto," I said. "I'm awake."

Naruto nodded, while the ninja looked apologetic, and surprised.

"Um yes, but I ... er, need to talk to you privatly sir," he said.

Naruto nodded and got up.

"Alright, we'll talk about it outside, not infront of Karenna," Naruto said. "Karenna, you stay here."

I nodded. He walked out, and I went to his desk. I looked around, when I felt it. Uncle Naruto's attitude changed. He seemed sadder. When he walked in, I saw his dark blue aura. He was sad, really sad.

"What's wrong Uncle Naruto?" I asked.

There it was, that smile. It was hiding something.

"Karenna, I need you to head home, and... and change into all black," Naruto said.

I frowned. I didn't like wearing all black, especially the last time I wore it. I crossed my arms.

"I don't want to," I said.

He looked at me, trying not to be angry at my defience.

"Please Karenna, you have to," he said.

I sighed, and gave in.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll be over in a little bit. Wait for me there," he said.

I nodded, and left the tower. When I came outside, the clouds were forming. Was it going to rain? When I got home, it felt cold. I went to my room and changed into a black shirt and black skirt. I walked to the living room and sat down. When I sat down, I felt something was wrong. Something was about to happen... Uncle Naruto came and picked me up. We walked somewhere, but I recognized it. I blinked when we arrived.

"Uncle Naruto, are we here to see daddy?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, and he didn't look at me. We walked down the aisle, and this time, I saw the box again that daddy was once in. Everyone was here, again. We walked down, until we came to the box. I looked in, and I was confused.

"Mommy?" I asked.

Mommy was in the box, laying down. She was sleeping, like daddy. It suddenly clicked in my head, and I quickly turned and placed my arms out.

"No! No you're not doing it again!" I said. "You can't bury mommy alive like you did daddy!"

Everyone looked at me, sadly. Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder. In his hand was two flowers. He laied one down, then handed me one.

"You need to put it in Karenna," he said.

I shook my head.

"You already took daddy from me, you're not taking mommy!" I said defensivly.

Naruto looked at me sadly. I still stared up at him, ready to defend my sleeping mommy. But, something wasn't right. I couldn't sense her, or see her arua. I turned, and looked. My heart was hurting. I looked at the flower, before laying it inside. The same man came up, and the lid closed.

"Mommy!"

Naruto held me back. The lid closed. I stared at it with shaking eyes. My mommy was sleeping? Wasn't she? Naruto released me, and I didn't move. The man spoke again, and I wasn't listening. Something wasn't clicking. These people loved mommy, right? They wanted to make sure she was okay, right? I didn't understand. Why were they doing this to mommy?

The box with mommy went into the ground, and was covered. People laied flowers, and left. Mommy and daddy. Both laied next to each other. I sat between them, holding my knees. Silent tears fell. Two presences were behind me: Sasuke and Naruto.

"Karenna, are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head.

"Such youthfulness should not be wasted!" a voice said.

I blinked, and turned.

"Grandpa Guy? Grandpa Kakashi?" I asked.

Guy smiled at me.

"That's right, the one and only!" he said.

I blinked. Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"How are you?" he asked.

I looked away from him, and to my knees. I shook my head, because I realized something...

"I'm all alone," I whispered.

Everyone's mood changed. They were sad.

"Karenna," Naruto said.

I felt a hand on me. I looked up, and saw all four of them. They looked at me with sympathy.

"Come on Karenna, we'll get someone to watch you," Naruto said.

"I'll do it," someone new said.

We looked and saw Grandma Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade!" I said.

She smiled.

"Come on kid, let's get you home," she said, holding out her hand.

I took it, and was pulled onto her back. The five walked me home, and I laid my head on her back. I closed my eyes, and felt something wet on my face. It was raining. The sky was crying for me. It knew I was all alone.

--

It was late, but I wasn't tired. Grandma Tsunade was asleep on the couch. I was in my room, drawing. My heart hurt. It was broken, again. It wasn't speaking, and I didn't want to hurt it anymore. I yawned when I finished my drawing. I rubbed my eyes, took down my hair, changed. I got into bed, and turned off the light that showed that last thing I drew on the last page on my pad: my family all together.

--

Me: Oooohhhh! I finished. I hope it was as good as the last. Please review. Well, until next time, - AnimeGirl 144


End file.
